kavin and purvi love story
by sharons creation
Summary: nothing much...kavi based love story pls read and ...as this is my first story
1. Chapter 1

Just checking whether the story is uploaded or not...  
>but dont worry my first one will be a kevi based story! <div> 


	2. Chapter 2 breakup k baad

here in the bureau everyone is busy in there work ...  
>acp sir enters...<br>acp:abhijeet tum kavin aur purvi jaakr forensic lab se case reports le aao  
>abhi: chalo kavin aur purvi<br>purvi:sir  
>inlab<br>abhi: hello tarika ji  
>tarika: hi abhijeet<br>kavin:good morning  
>purvi:gm sir hi tarika<br>when there is no response frm salunke abhi says  
>abhi: inhe kya hua<br>tarika: pata nahi jabse aaye hai tabse aise hi baithe hai  
>kavin:kya hua sir aap pareshan lag rahe hai<br>purvi:haa sir koi problem hai?  
>Dr.:arrey kavin tum to itne handsome ho ki tumhari girlfreind tumse naraaz hi nahi hoti hogi par hamara kya yaar? [her kavin is alredy in a relationship bt dont worry only for this chap]<br>tarika: sir to kya apki gf aapse naraaz hai ?/  
>Dr.: haan<br>purvi: bas itnisi baat  
>Dr.:matlab<br>purvi: matlab yeh ki aap unko ek love letter likh kar bhejiye aur sath mein ek pyaara gift dijiye fir dekhna unki naraazgi kaise chutkiyon mein gayab hojati hai  
>dr.:accha thik hai mein try karke dekhta hun...<br>kavin is impressed by purvi's this decision they take the report and are back in the bureau here there is a case reported [a murder case]  
>on the crime scene<br>acp: kavin zara aas paas ke logon se puchtaach karo  
>kavin: sir chalo purvi they go on the bike and enquire the team goes to forensic lab everyone is there except purvi dr.:arrey kavin purvi kahan hai<br>kavin: sir woh aa rahi woh actually vo apna phone car mein bhul gayi thi bas aati hi hogi  
>tarika: lo aagayi<br>dr.: thank u so much tumhara idea sach mein kamaalka tha... aur isiliye tumhare liye gift  
>purvi: wow ..belgian choclates i love them<br>dr.: isiliye toh le aaya...  
>pankaj: kavin sir yeh belgian choclates kya hote hai<br>kavin: yeh to choclates jo bahot hi tasty hote hai...  
>pankaj: sach mein to aaj main bhi try karunga<br>acp: ab case k baare mein baat kare  
>dr.: ok[he gaves the details and the case is solved till the evening 6:00]<br>after that purvi goes to everyone and offers the choclates and now its kavin's turn kavin is working with dushyant purvi: sir choclates?  
>kavin:nahi thnx mujhe yeh choclates pasand nahi<br>purvi: ha vo to maine dekh hi liya lab mein le ljiye na  
>kavin: lekin purvi yeh choclates dr. sahab ne tumhe gift di thi na phir is tarah kyun baat rahi ho<br>purvi: gift di ho to kya hua asli mazaa toh milbaant e khaane mein aata hain na  
>kavin:pls i dont want it<br>purvi :ok then she is about to go but stops an turns  
>purvi:kavin sir aaj na aap bilkul acche nahi lag rahe!<br>kavin is shocked and opens his mouth  
>kavin:kya?<br>just then she puts choclate in his mouth  
>kavin: mmm...puvi<br>purvi: aww.. dats so sweet  
>dushyant: purvi tum pehli ladki jiske liye isne apni zid chhodi<br>purvi:chhodi nahi chhudvayi  
>dushu: ya right chudvayi and purvi goes away frm there<br>kavin: aye pagal kya bolne ki zaroorat thi  
>dusu: ab hai to hai na accept karne mein kya burai hai suddenly kavins phone rings [its riya]<br>kavin: riya main tumse baad mein baat karta hun  
>riya: kavin mujhe tumse abhi baat karni<br>kavin: accha jaldi bolo  
>ria: kahan ho tum<br>kavin: of course bureau mein hun aur kaha hounga  
>ria:vo to maine aaj dekh hi liya bike par purvi k sath<br>kavin: mein purvi k saath date pe nahi gaya tha uske saath investigation kar raha tha purvi hears all this conversation  
>ria: vo main nahi janti tumhare bike tumhare peeche sirf mujhe baithne ka haq hai<br>kavin: ria tum samajti kyun nahi...accha aaj raat dinner k liye milte hai fir baat karenge he turns around and is shocked to see purvi...  
>kavin: purvi voooo...<br>purvi: its ok sir but agar ria ko apka mere saath baat karna pasand nahi to aapko nahi karni chahiye  
>at dinner hi ria<br>ria: hogya ghum k purvi ke saath  
>kavin:kya ria<br>they have their dinner and are ready to leave  
>ria:kavu aaj tum mujhe ghar chhodo na<br>kavin: lekin ria tum apni car leke aayi ho na to ...  
>riria:tumh toh sirf purvi ko ghar chodna hota h<br>kavin:accha main chod deta hun...  
>they are on their way when they see a girl and the girl is none other than purvi kavin stops the car and move out kavin:arey purvi tum yahan kya kar rahi ho<br>purvi: sir vo actully meri car kharab hui hai  
>kavin: toh chalo main tumhe ghar chod deta hun<br>purvi: nahi sir main chali jaaungi  
>kavin: iss sunsaan sadak pe main tumhe akela nahi chod sakta tum mere saath chal rahi ho and thts final<br>purvi: ok sir  
>kavin:ria purvi hamare saath aa rahi hai uski gaadi kharab ho gayi hai<br>ria: tum isse ghar chodne jaaoge kavin!  
>kavin: obviously tumhe bhi to chod raha hun na aur vaise bhi purvi ka ghar mere raste mein hi padta hai<br>ria: kavin main tumhari gf hun  
>kavin:toh purvi bhi meri jr. hai...<br>ria: yaa...whatever  
>they reach ria"s house<br>kavin:bye ria  
>ria:hmmmm..and smashes the door purvi is sitting at the back seat<br>kavin:main kya tumhara driver jo tum aaram se peeche baithi ho aage aao  
>purvi:sir<br>kavin:purvi ria ki baaton ka bura mat manana vo aisi hi tumhe pata h naa  
>purvi: haan pata h par sir aap usse jhelte kaise i mean she is tooo much...you dont deserve a girl like her<br>kavin just smiles and continues drving they reach her house she gets out  
>purvi:aapki ria ne toh puchha nahi main h puchh leti hun kya aap ander aayenge<br>kavin:well ok  
>they go inside<br>kavin:wow purvi tumhara ghar sach mein bahot achha h  
>purvi:thanx sir...coffee<br>kavin:sure by lookin at the photos on the wall  
>kavin:purvi tumhe dekh lagta nahi ki tum itni fun loving ho in fact agar koi yeh pics dekhe to pehchan hi nhi payega ki tum ek cid cop ho<br>purvi is making coffee while she is making coffee kavin stares her and she notices this  
>purvi:kya dekh rahe ho sir<br>kavin:na bas kuch soch raha tha  
>purvi:yeh ki aapki gf mujhse kitni beautiful hai<br>kavin:purvi main toh yeh soch raha tha ki ria itni selfish kaise ho sakti h...i mean vo apni car leke aayi thi phir bhi vo chahti thi k main usse drop karu tumhari car kharab ho gayi thi aur vo expect kar rahi thi ki main tumhe wahi chhod dunga...

purvi[while giving coffee to him]:sir aap meri baat ko srsly matlijiye maine to aise kaha tha  
>kavin:nhi...tum sahi keh rah thi ab ria bahot zyada ho raha hai har waqt shaq karna ...its not done yaar<br>purvi:sir calm down  
>kavin: how can i purvi tell me mujhe aisa lagta hi nhi h ki vo mujhse pyar karti h...u knw hum jab bhi milte h humaara aadhe se zyada time uske gussa hone mein mere usko manane nikaljata h<br>purvi:dont worry sir main ria ko jaakar sorry bol dungi aur sab thik ho jaayega  
>he is in tears<br>kavin:nhi tum sorry nahi bologi now i waanna breakup mujhe lagta hi nhi ki main usse pyar karta hun  
>purvi: are u sure sir<br>they are about to call ria but he gets a call from ria[video call]  
>ria is with a boy in her house<br>kavin picks up the phone and is shocked to see the scene  
>ria:kavin i wanna breakup tum jaise doubleminded ladke ke saath ria saxena pyaar kare aisa ho hi nhi sakta kavin:she is just disgusting and he gives the phone to purvi<br>ria:toh kavin abhi bhi tumhare saath h  
>purvi:shut up ria how can you? tumaisa soch bhi kaise sakti ho<br>ria:main to sirf soch rahi hun tum to kar rahi ho  
>purvi:bas ria enough is enough and they cut the phone<br>kavin:dekha tumne  
>purvi:sir.. ab j hogaya h uske baare mein soch ka koi faayda nhi hai you should move on<br>and here begins our begins our kevi's love story  
>kavin:purvi thank you so much yaar you have been a true friend to me<br>purvi:thts my pleasure  
>AN: so guys how was it pls review so that i get more ideas in my mind


	3. Chapter 3

hi guys i m back ...thnx for d reviews guys okkk.. now lets start wid r nxt chao

chapter 3

kavin:purvi bahot der ho gayi mujhe ab chalna chahiye

purvi:ok sir by and take care

kavin:yaa good night next day in the bureau thereis no one except purvi and sachin they both r working on their respective desks  
>kavin enters and is very happy<p>

kavin:goodmrg sachin goodmrng purvi

sachin:gm kavin

purvi:gm sir

sachin:kya baat h kavin aaj bade khush lag rahe ho

kavin:arre nhi aisi koi baat nhi h bas aaj thoda zyada fresh aur free feel kar raha hun

sachin:vo kaise

kavin slammers as he cannot tell him abt his breakup

kavin:aaaa...ha vo aaj subah-subah aerobics kiya na uski wajah se

sachin:well thats gud

by saying this sachin goes on his desk and kavin gives a sigh of relief and starts his work  
>purvi goes near him and asks<p>

purvi:subah aerobics kiya really?

kavin:purvi

and she started laughing

kavin:but srsly mujhe aaj se pehele itni sukoon ki neend kabhi nhi aayi

by that time acp sir abhijeet and daya enter all of them stand up

purvi:gudmrng sir acp

sir:gm pur...[suddenly he gets a call]

acp sir :hello acp pradyuman here...kya khoon kahanpe ..accha thik h hum aate h

abhi:kya hua sir

acp sir:abhijeet vidyanagar mein ek khoon hua h ...kavin ek kaam karo tum purvi,pankaj aur mayur wahan jaake chhanvin karo hum teeno ko delhi jana h press conference hone wali h hai

kavin:sir and they all go to the crime scene on the crime scene they see a girl murdered in the living room of the a bunglow

kavin:pankaj aur mayur tum log ghar ki talashi lo aur purvi bahar jaake aas paas area check karo

purvi:sir

they go to do their work

purvi goes outside the bunglow ...  
>at the backside and she notices some thng<p>

purvi:yeh iss tarah ki arrangement se to koi bhi asani se tara k kamre mein aa jaa sakta h

and she climbs up and reaches tara's [the girl who is murdered]room par jab vo sidiyon se uttarne wali hoti h tab peheli hi seedi pe uska pair fisal jata h and she rolls down and her head hits the handle of the staircase and is unconcious hearing the sound kavin & everyone rushes 2wards her kavin holds her in his arms and is woried fr her

kavin:purvi aankhen kholo ...purvi

pankaj:purvi utho

Kavin:mayur paani leke aao and he picks her up in the bridal style and lays her down on the sofa he sprinkles some water on her face and she gain conciousness kavin helps her to get up

kavin:purvi tum thik to ho na kya achanak tum gir kaise gayi

purvi: sir main thik hun... vo actually mera pair fisal gaya

kavin:pair fisal gaya? vo kaise vahan par to kuch bhi nhi tha ?khair tum thik ho na mere liye vo zyada important h

purvi:vo kyun?

and kavin realised what he had just said

kavin:aaaa...haan tum junior obviously mujhe tumhari chinta to hogi na

pankaj to mayur:hamari to kabhi nhi hui

kavin: kisine kuch kaha jaao jaake first aid box le aao ...purvi tum ek kamm karo laash ko forensic lab bhejne ka intezaam karo...  
>when she is about to stand up he makes her sit down<p>

kavin:nhi tum ruko pehele first aid karvalo...

purvi:hmmm...

she takes 1st aid box in her hand

kavin:tum khud karogi

purvi:haan toh...

kavin:laao mein kar deta hun

purvi:nhi main kar lungi

kavin:maine kaha na mein kar deta hun...

purvi:okkk...

they go to forensic lab ,in forensic lab ...

tarika:purvi yeh kya ho gaya tumhe chot kaise lagi?

purvi:kuch nhi crime scene par pair fisal gaya tha bas...

dr.:purvi tum thik toh hona...

purvi nods in yes

pankaj:sir sochne wali baat yeh h ki wahan par fisalne k liye kuch tha hi nhi na paani na oil kuch bhi nhi

dr.:achaaa...purvi tum apni sandle utaaro aur tarika tum jaake test ki taiyari karo

purvi:sandle kyu sir

dr.:arrey nikalo toh sahi

purvi:sir...

when she is removes her sandle she looses her balance and is about to fall but...[you know guys kavin apni purvi ko aise girne kaise de sakta h]he holds her by her waist and they share cute eyelock...

dr.: ahem ahem ...

and they come to the original world and he makes her stand

dr.:tum apni sandle utaar rhi thi..

purvi:haan sir...

he takes her sandle and scratches somethng frm her sole and checks it

tarika:sir yeh..

dr.:to yeh baat h

kavin:kya baat h sir

dr.:kavin yeh calcium tetrahydroxide h

pankaj:tet..oxide kya?sir yeh hota kya h?

tarika:pankaj isse agar kisi surface par bina disturbance k chood diya jaaye to yeh evaporate ho k ek slippery substance peeche chodta h jisse kisi ka bhi pair asani se fisal sakta h [ab science ki student hun thoda to effect hoga na..]

kavin:aur shayad vo trap purvi k liye nhi balki tara k liye tha

purvi:mtlb sir khooni tara ko marne mein koi kasar nhi chodna chahta tha

kavin:haan purvi...

the case is solved till evening and the team is busy in paperwork

A/N: HAAN..GUYS I KNOW CHAP BAHOT BORING THA BUT NXT TIME KUCH NAYA HOGA AUR BAHOT SARA ROMANCE BHI


	4. Chapter 4

hello guys...thnx for the reviews actually gaurav k jaane k baad likhne ka man to nhi kar rha bt still lets continue the story ...  
>Chapter 4 so the girl case is solved and all of them leave for their homes...<p>next day in the bureau purvi is there early and is sitting on her desk crying bitterly..<p>

suddenlythere is someone in there...its none othr than kavin...

kavin:good morning purvi

purvi:gu...gud mrng sir

kavin notices her and comes to know dat she was crying vry badly...

kavin:purvi tum ro kyu rhi ho kya hua koi tension h kya?

purvi:kkkkuch nhi sir...bas ...

kavin:nhi batana to mat batao bt ek baat zaroor kahunga tumhari iss cute purple shirt pr yeh red nose huhn bilkul suit nhi krti

purvi:sir vo aaj maa ka b'day h aur main unhe bahot miss kar rhi hun...

nd she shows him her mom's photo

kavin:ohhh..its ok yaar ,vaise tumhari mom bahot beautiful hai koi shaq nhi ki tum itni khubsoorat kyu ho...

and purvi smiles gently

kavin:ha...chalo ab vo aa hi gayi h to main chalta hun...

purvi:kaun aa gayi hai sir?

kavin:vahi jo kuch der pehele chali gayi thi...

purvi:mtlb?

kavin: tumhari pyaari si smile...bas aisi hi haste rhna purvi phir dekhna mushkilen bhi ytumhari smile dekhke pighal jaayegi

and they strt laughing

and the trio enter...

kavin:gud mrning sir aap log vapas kab aye?

acp:bas kal raat ko

purvi:sir to aapko aaram krna chahiye tha na...

abhijeet: arrey nhi purvi hum thik h tum batao tum to thik ho na[feeling very concerned for her]

purvi:kuch der pehele nhi thi bt ab hu...

kavin[to change the topic]:sir main bhi yaha hu dekha daya si mujhe to koi puchta nhi h

daya:arrey aisa nhi h main hun na mai puchta hun kaise ho tum kavin

kavin:accha hun sir

ethe trio enter in acp sir's cabin and are discussing about purvi and kavin too enters

acp:arrey kavin thank you tumne purvi ko bahot acchi tarah se samajhaya

kavin[looking towards purvi]:sir aisa mat kahiye main bas usse khush dekhna chahta tha...sirr agar aapki permission ho to main purvi ko leke aaj thoda jaldi ghar nikal jau

acp:haan kyu nhi bas uska dhyaan rakhna...

all of them observe that purvi is still a bit upset ...

purvi pov:kavin sir kitne acche h mtlb aaj tak mujhe iss topic pe kissi ka bhi opinion sahi nhi laga bt pata nhi unki baaton ek ajeebsi convincing power thi sir kitni koshish kar rhe the mujhe calm krne ki...yeh mujhe kya ho rha h main unke baare mein itna kyu soch rhi hun?purvi concentrate on your work

kavin:chalo purvi...

purvi: kahan?

kavin:arrey tum chalo to sahi...

purvi:accha main aco sir se permission lekar aati hun

bshe is about to go bt kavin holds her hand

kavin:maine permission leli h ab chalein?

purvi:hmmm...

they sit in kavin's car

and kavin ties a piece of cloth on her eyes

purvi:sir yeh kya kar rhe ho aap iss tarah blindfold kyu?

kavin:shhh...kitne sawaal puchti ho...thoda patience rakho!

and he starts driving after sometimes he stops the car in front of a bakery

purvi:hum kaha h sir kaha jaa rhe h kuch to bataiye na...

kavin:chup...[and he makes a claa]haan parcel lekar aao main bahar hun,,,,

a bakeryboy comes out of it and gives the parcel to him...after sometime they reach kavin's house

kavin:purvi tum yahi rukna baharmat nikalna main abhi aaya...

purvi:par sirr..

kavin:kuch mat puccho dekho mamma ki kasam patti nhi utarogi..

purvi:okkkk...

after sometime he comes back to take her he opens the door and holds her to help her walk ...they come inside

kavin:ab kholo patti...

the moment she opens it...

kavin:surprise!

she sees her moms photo and a chocolate cake in front of it

purvi:sir yeh sab...

kavin:kyu tumhari mom ka b'day hai yaar clebration to banta h

ppurvi is in tears...kavin sees this

kavin:purvi rona mat [by patting on her head]mamma agar dekhegi ki unki pyaari princess unke b'day k din ro rhi h to unhe kitna bura lagega...hai na?/

purvi nods in yes and hugs him...and kavin too hugs her back

purvi:thankyou sir aapne mere iye itna sab kuch kiya...and they depart

kavin:chalo ab cake katate hai ok...

purvi:sir...

kavin:happy b'day aunty ...

after the cake cutting ceremony kavin fe some cake and purvi fed him to...

purvi:sir bahot der ho gayi h abhi mujhe chalna chaiye

kavin:ok main tumhe chod kar aata hun...

they both sit in the car ...there is a perfect silent...bt there r many huffles nd shuffles going on inside them

purvi pov:sir mere baare mein kitna sochte h mere ek smile k liye kitne efforts lete h itna to koi apna hi karta hai...\

at last kavin decided to break this silence...

kavin: cake kaisa tha?

urvi:bahot tasty tha mujhe bahot pasnd aaya...

by dat time they reach her house...

purvi:thnx sir fr making this day so special fr me...

kavin:its ok dear...chalo bye...

purvi:bye...

at kavin's residence kavin pov:aaj pata nhi bahot accha feel kar rha hun...purvi ki vo sweet smile hishayad iss khushi ka reason h...yeh tujhe kya ho rha h kavin...tu itne jldi uske smile ka deewana hogaya

at purvi's residence purvi's pov:kyu krte h kavin sir mere liye itna sab...aur pata nhi jab unhone mujhe dear bola ek ajeebsi attraction sa feel hua..  
>comeon purvi vo tere senior h obviously teri thodi fikar krnge...nhi par yeh to unhone ek dost ki tarah kiya kya vo mere dost h yaa kuch aur...<p>

nd with these thoughts both of them went off to sleep

sA/N:kaisa tha chap...pata nhi thoda mood kharab tha kavin ki khabar sunkar bt still i tried my best pls lemmi know how was it through your reviews 


	5. Chapter 5

hiii... guyzzz..i m back so guys last chap k reviews k liye thank you...actually gk k jaane k baad kuch ideas hi nhi aarhe bt still lets continue the story

chapter 5

NEXT DAY everyone is working in the bureau...

kavin:dushu yaar ye file complete ho gyi to bas aaj ka kaam khatam...

daya:purvi zara database update karo dcp sahab ko details frwrd krne h

purvi:sir...

she starts her work bt is stopped by a sudden thought...

purvi's pov:yaar yeh sab kya h? kitna confusion shit...aisa hoga to main kaam pura hi nh kar paungi...ek kaam krti hu shreya ki help le leti hu...

and she sees that shreya is too busy in her work...

purvi pov:arrey ab kya kru baaki sab bhi busy h, ek kaam karti hun dushyant sir se puch leti hu...vo acche h meri help zaroor krnge

purvi goes to kavin and dushyant

purvi:sir...

dushyant:arrey purvi tum yaha, koi baat h kya...

purvi:haa sir vo actually yeh file mujhe kuch samajh nhi aa rha aur database update krna h aaj k aaj hi so...pls kya aap meri madat kar denge pls...

dushyant:purvi main to abhi busy hun...

hearing this her sadness is seen on hr face

dushyant:bt dnt worry yeh kavin h na yeh tumhari madat kar dega...kyu kavin

kavin:haan ab tune kaha to krna to padega

purvi:thank you kavin sir aap bahot acche ho uummmhuaa[she gives a flying kiss to him]

dushu:purvi jisne help krne k liye kaha usse thank you nhi haa?

purvi:arrey aisa nhi h sir...aap to mere fav. h

dushu:haa..khub samajhta hu tumhare nakhre...

kavin:chalo purvi kaam bhi pura krna h...

and they go back to work on her desk

they work together...and are continuosly working fr abt 2 nd half hours...

kavin:purvi you look exhuasted tum ek kaam karo thoda fresh hoke aao i ll do this

purvi:nhi sir i m ok...

kavin:haan vo to mujhe dikh rha h ab jaao...

purvi:thik h sir...

and she goes to washroom ...washes her face and is thinking abt him

purvi's pov:kavin sir mere baare mein kitna sochte h mera kaam hote hue bhi mujhe hi break lene bhej diya khud nhi gaye...

then she goes to take a coffee

purvi's pov:ek kaam krti hun sir k liye bhi coffee le jaati hun...

and she takes a mug of coffee fr him too...

purvi:sir hatiye pehele coffee pee lijiye phir baad mein kaam...

kavin:arrey purvi main thik hu

purvi:nhi pehele coffee...

kavin: purvi agr koi hume aise dekhe to bolega hi nhi ki main tumhara sr. hun...and they smile

soon they complete their work till afternoon 1:30...

acp sir:sb log suno...kyunki sabne apna kaam complete kar liya h to sab aaj abhi ghr jaa sakte h...

and everyone leaves for their home...

at purvi's residence

ramukaka: arrey purvi bitiya aaj jaldi ghar aa gyi

purvi:haa kaka vo aaj kaam jldi khatam ho gya isiliye acp sir ne chutti de di...all thnx to kavin sir unhone meri bahot help ki...

rk:beti pehele haat muh dholo phir khana khate waqt mujhe tumhare kavin sir ki kahani sunana...

and she goes to hv a wash...

purvi's pov:mere kavin sir?wow kitna mast sound karta h...

iin kavin's house: yaar ye ho kya rha h mujhe hamesha purvi ki khushi dekhna chahta hun...usse smile krte dekhta hu to pata nhi dil ko ajeeb sa sukoon milta h

at purvi house:

purvi:kaka pata h kavin sir ne meri kitni help ki..nhi to aaj to kaam complete hona impossible tha...ab jldi kaam ho gya h aaj q na thodi dance practice ho jaaye...

rkaka:haan..bitiya tumhe jo krna h karo aaj...

kavin's pov:kya karu bahot bore ho rha h...kyu naa aaj raat purvi ko dinnner pe bulaya jaaye...main sab kuch ready krke rakhta hu...phir shaam ko uske ghar jaakar usse surprise kar dunga...

and he starts wid his preparations...

purvi:kaka main thodi der kaa nap le leti hun phir dance rehersal krungi...

kaka:haan thik h

inthe evening 7:00 kavin gets ready to pick up purvi and he goes to her house...

in her house...in her rehersal hall...she is dancing

**h raat ruk jaye, baat tham jaye, teri baahon mein**

** Khwaishein jagi hain pyase pyase labhon pe **

**Khud ko jala doon, teri aanhon mein**

** Aagosh mein aaj mere samaa ja Jaane kya hona hai kal**

door bell rings[its kavin] kaka purvi kaha h

kaka:tum kavin hona ...

kavin:jee...

kaka:aao andar aao...purvi andar h jaao

kavin:thik h...

and he enters in the room he sees her dancing and she comes collides with him and takes him too to dance with her

**Aa zara kareeb se,****jo pal mile naseeb se **

**Aa ja zara kareeb se, jo pal mile naseeb se Jee le...**

**Yeh jahaan saara bhool kar**

** Jismo ke saaye tale dheeme dheeme chale raat bhar **

**Pal do pal hum hai humsafar **

**Thay abhi dono yahaan honge subah jaane kahan kya khabar**

** Aa ja zara khud ko mujh mein milaa ja **

**Jaane kya hona hai kal **

**Aa zara kareeb se, jo pal mile naseeb se **

**Aa ja zara kareeb se, jo pal mile naseeb se, jee le**

**Khwaab hoon main toh makhmali **

**Palkon mein leja mujhe maine diya mauka tujhe ajnabi**

** Hosh mein aaye na abhi **

**Ik dooje mein hi kahin khoyi rahe teri meri zindagi **

**Khamoshiyan dhadkano ki suna ja**

** Jaane kya hona hai kal**

**Aa zara kareeb se, jo pal mile naseeb se, aa ja Jo pal mile naseeb se... Jee le..!**

**Raat ruk jaaye,**

** teri baahon mein**

**Aagosh mein aaj mere sama ja**

** Jaane kya hona hai kal **

**Aa zara kareeb se, jo pal mile naseeb se**

** Aa zara kareeb se, jo pal mile naseeb se, jee le**

they both are so much lost in each other that their synchronistion chemistry and effection seems to be real...in fact the steps which they did were exactly same in the last position kavin was holding her by her waist...and she had her to slim hands on his broad chest

they were so much close to each other that if they had moved a bit it would had been a kiss...  
>they moved more close and and and and ...<p>

A/N:CHAPTER KHATAM SRRY GUYZZ...BT JO BHI HOGA NXT CHAP MEIN PADH LENA...FILHAAL ISS CHAP KLIYE REVIEWS LIKHO TAAKI YE STORY AAGE BADH PAAYE...VAISE LIKHNE KA MAN NHI THA BT LIKH DIYA...SO GUYZZ...LEMMI KNOW HW WAS IT...THANK YOU


	6. Chapter 6

**..hii guyzz i m back last chap ke reviews k liye thanx...so lets continue the story**

**chapter 6**

recap:purvi is in his arms...

present time:they r too close to each other and are abt to kiss bt...

kaka:purvi beta kavin tumse milne aaya h pehele usse mil lo phir dance krna...

purvi:ji..kaka

kavin:ab...hi...actually main tumhe dinner k liye invite krne aaya tha

purvi:oh..really par aaj achanak kyu

kavin:bas aise hi aaj time mila isiliye

purvi:accha thik h main pehele kaka ko bata deti hun...taaki vo sirf apne liye khana banaye...

kavin:hmmmm...

they move towards the kitchen

purvi:kaka vo aaj mai kavin sir k saath dinner par jaa rhi hu to aap sirf apne liye khana banana thik h...

kaka:thik h beta tum jaao taiyyar ho jao...

purvi:sir aap yahi rukiye...main ready hokar aayi...

kavin is standiNg in the kitchen while kaka is working

kavin:kaka aapse ek baat puchu

kaka:haan..beta pucho...

kavin:purvi aapka bahot khayal rakhti h na?

kaka:haan..beta meri zindagi to purvi bitiya k bina adhoori h...bahot khayal rakhti h mera aisa kisi ghar mein hota nhi hoga par hum dono eksaath baith kar khana khate h

kavin:acha...sach vo bahot pyaari h

after smtime purvi comes out she is lukin awesome in her black short one piece left her hair open and in beautiful black stellitoes made her look complete

kavin could not stop starring at her ...

kavin:purvi tum bahot acchi lag rhi ho

purvi:thank u sir...

kavin:chalein...

purvi:hmm...

they were driving to his house but suddenly purvi phone rings...

purvi:acp sir ka phone iss waqt...

kavin:sir ka phone? dekho kya hua h...

purvi:hello...ha sir kya hua there is a conversation btw them and she ends the call

kavin:kya hua purvi

purvi:rosewood banquet hall jana h vaha international smuggler ronnie d'costa ki party h vaha sab log makeover krke aane wale h hume bhi jaana h...

kavin:ok..chalte h vaise bhi hum ussi look mein h...

purvi;hmm..

they reach their and see everyone there

acp sir:sabse pehele inn ogo ko disarm krna h mauka dekh kar sab log apna kaam kar dena...

aur saari guns milne k baad hum inhe pakad lenge...

in the party hall...all the girls gang is standing together

ronnie d'costa:ladies and gentlemen yeh party aaj meri jeet ki khushi mein h so enjoy the party...aur haan..

kavin sits near wine exotica and orders the waiter to pour him some wine acts to drnk it...and shows so much pain on his face that ronnie d'costa is attracted by his this expression and he goes near kavin

R.D: hey whats wrong wid you bro party enjoy karo...kabse dekh rha hu yaha baith ke sirf wine pee rhe ho...

kavin:kya kare.. pyaar mein jab dokha khaate ho tab yahi haal hota h...

R.D:to tu pyaar ka maara h kaun h vo itni khubsoorat ladki jisne tere jaise handsome bande ko mana kar diya...

kavin:h yahi h

R.D:kaun?

and kavin shows him by pointing towards purvi

R.D:ohh..bahot mast h ek kaam kar usse impress kar dekh phir maan jaayegi...

kavin: acha impress karu?

R.D:haan...

kavin:chal thik h

lights r off nd the limelight is on him and he starts sing

**Hey kaash, kaash yun hota**  
><strong>Har shaam saath tu hota<strong>  
><strong>Chhup jaa dil na yun rotaa <strong>  
><strong>Har shaam saath tu hota<strong>

**Guzaara ho tere bin guzaara ab muskil hai lagta **  
><strong>Nazaara ho tera hi nazaara ab har din hai lagta<strong>

**Hale dil tujhko sunaata**  
><strong>{he goes near purvi and is too close to herlooking as if she is responsible for his]<strong>  
><strong>Dil agar yeh bol paata<strong>  
><strong> Bakhuda tujhko hai jaata jaan<strong>

**puvi feels a bit shy bt does nt pretend it**

**Tere sang jo pal bitaata**  
><strong>Waqt se main woh maang laata Yaad karke muskuraata haan Woo oo...<strong>

**kavin moves around the hall singing...**

**Hale dil tujhko sunaata**  
><strong>Dil agar yeh bol paata Bakhuda tujhko hai jaata jaan<strong>  
><strong>Tere sang jo pal bitaata<strong>

suddenly he comes to purvi and holds her waist...everyone is shocked by his this action bt continue to be unknown

he drags her to dance with him ...and they dance...

**Tu meri raah ka sitaara**  
><strong>bina Tere hoo main awaara<strong>  
><strong>Jab bhi tanhai ne sataaya Tujhko besaakhta pukaara<strong>  
><strong>Chaahat hai meri la fanaa Par meri jaan dil mein hoon rakhta haan<strong>

** You're the one...**  
><strong>I love whats meant to be I know you feel it too <strong>  
><strong>, I look at you<strong>

**Khwaabon ka kab tak loon sahara **  
><strong>Ab toh tu aaja khudara <strong>  
><strong>Meri yeh dono paagal aankhein Har pal maange tera nazaara<strong>  
><strong> Aa samjaun inko kis tarah Inpe mera bas nahin chalta haan<strong>

**Haal-e-dil tujhko sunaata**  
><strong> Dil agar yeh bol paata Bakhuda tujhko hai jaata jaan<strong>  
><strong>Tere sang jo pal bitaata <strong>  
><strong>Waqt se main woh maang laata Yaad karke muskuraata haan Woo oo..<strong>.

the song ends with a gunshot and everybody is shocked...each one start searching for the gun but noone gets it becoz

flashback: all the officers disarm the people there when they are busy watching the kevi romance

flashback ends...and ronnie d'costa is arrested

R.D:tu cid officer h? aur teri yeh item...

kavin:item nhi cid inspector purvi...

acp:bas tera khel khatam ...freddy le jaao isse...

dya:bt kavin bahot acchi acting ki tumne...mujhe to sach mein lag rha tha ki tum dono couple ho

acp sir:good work kavin aur tum bahot accha gaate ho..

kavin:thanku sir...

acp sir :chalo ab ghar chalte h...

kavin to purvi:chalo purvi...main tumhe ghar chod deta hun...

purvi:hmmm...

in the car

purvi:srry sir aaj hamara dinner ka pln flop ho gya...

kavin:to kya hua its ok

purvi:no sir its not ok hum abhi aapke ghar jaa rhe h mujhe bahot bhook lagi h bas...

kavin:purvi are u sure

purvi:yes...

they reach his home and start their dinner

purvi:wow sir aap bahot accha khana banate h...i mn ye gol rotiya mujhse to kabhi nhi hongi...

kavin:aisa nhi h bas thoda bahot bana leta hu...

they finish there dinner and...

purvi:sir...bahot late ho gya h mujhe chalna chahiye...

kavin:accha main tumhe chod deta hu...

hey reach purvi's house she gets out of the car

kavin:bye...

purvi:bye sir...aur haa..sir aap bahot accha gaate bhi h aur dance bhi karte h mujhe sach mein aisa laga ki koi mujhse pyaar krta h

kavin just smiled and said thankS

**A/N: SO GUYZZ..CHAP THODA LAMBA AUR BORE THA BUT NEXT CHAP K LIYE BST OPENER THA SO...LEMMI KNOW HW WAS IT THROUGH YOUR REVIEWS...THANK YOU...**


	7. Chapter 7

hello guyzzz...kaise ho tum log...  
>bt last chap k liye zyada reviews nhi h aaye...phir bhi lets continue wid d story...<br>chapter 7

its a abt a mnth dat kavin and purvi are falling for each other

one day in the bureau...everyone is working when acp sir enters...everyone stands up

acp sir: hum sab log aaj ek conference mein jaane wale h uske baad fir ghar jaayenge

daya:conference?kaisi conference sir?

acp sir:press conference h daya self defence par aur media wale chahte h ki puri cid team iss cnference mein shaamil ho...

they leave for the conference...soon the conference ias over and they live for their homes...

after reaching home kavin calls purvi...

kavin: hello purvi kya aaj hum dinner k liye mile?

purvi:haa thik h lekin aaj dinner mere ghar pe vaise bhi kaka aaj nhi h...

kavin:ok...

purvi:to shaam ko 8 baje milte h mere ghar pe...

kavin:ok...bye

at night 8 o clock he reaches their and rings the doorbell

purvi opens the and she is lukin stunning...in her sea green one piece...and kavin starring at her...

purvi:sir...sir..

kavin:haan...

purvi:kya hua aapko aap aise kyu dekh rhe h

kavin:nhi kuch nhi...

purvi: andar aaye na...

kavin:haan...

purvi:aaj hum log kitne dino baad aise mile i mn aaj 22nd of dec..h din kitne jldi jldi nikaljate h na...

kavin:hmmm...aaj 22nd dec. h ria ka b'day...

hearing this purvi is shocked and can easily see pain on his face...and tries to console him ...she puts her hand on his shoulder...

kavin:kyu kiya hoga usne aisa main to sach main usse pyaar krta tha, uske liye sab kuch chod diya and usne mere baare mein ek baar bhi nhi socha...

purvi:its ok sir...

kavin:usse support krte krte kab mein galat raste par chala gya mujhe pata hi nhi chala mein sahi ko offend krne laga...aur mujhe yeh pata chala ki main galat hun aur uss galati ko sudhrne ki koshish ki to ria ne mujhe chod diya...

there were tears in his eyes nw purvi held his hamds in her hand and she too had tears in her eyes and she said

purvi:ab aisa nhi hoga aap kabhi galat raaste par nhi jaaoge aur kabhi chale gye to main aapka haat pakad kar aapko vaapis sahi raaste pr leke aaungi...

hearing this he hugged her and she hugged him back...after sometime hey released and now they were too close too each other and kavin wrapped his hands around her waist and and purvi had her hands on his shoulder they were abt to kiss bt...

purvi:nhi sir yeh galat h aap yeh sab sirf rebound k liye kar rhe h

kavin:kya...nhi purvi main tmse sach mein pyaar krta hoon...

purvi:nhi sir aap yeh sirf isiliye kr rhe h kyunki aap apne past ko bhulana chahte h aur isiliye yeh sab kr rhe h...

on hearing this kavin holded her by her hand and her waist and pulled her towards himself...his eyes were red it both tears and fearof losing her...

kavin:purvi aisa nhi h pls mera yakin karo[he said in teary tone]

purvi:pls sir chale jaaiye yaha se...pls leave me alone

kavin:purvi pls mera yakin kro...

purvi:pls si jaaiye yaha se..

on hearing this he left frm there with tears in his eyes...and after this she bursted into tears

after reaching home..he enered his room and started throwing things...to jst make himself calm

he fell into his bed and started crying bitterly...and after somtime he was asleep

at purvi's residence

purvi was in her bed hugging a pillow to her chest...

nxt day in the bureau they both avoided each other...nt becoz they had an arguement jst becoz

kavin pov:agr purvi iss baat se khush h ki main usse baat na kru to yahi sahi

purvi pov:maine kal sir ko kuch zyada hi bol diya...bt mera ye sochne bhi kisi had tak sahi hi tha...bt agr vo mujhse nhi baat krna chahte to its ok aakhir glti meri h...

daya:purvi zra aaj database updt krna okk...

purvi:sir...

kavin's pov:kya last time ye kaam krne purvi ko kitni problem hui thi ab phirse vahi kaam...

purvi's pov:last time kavin sir the isiliye kaam pura ho gya tha...

and her this tension was clearly seen on her face and none other than kavin noticed this...hewent to daya and said loudly...

kavin:daya sir datbase mein update kr dunga...

daya :lekin tumhara kaam..

kavin:dnt wrry sir mujhe sirf case k paperwork krna h vo purvi kar legi...h naa purvi...

on his this decision purvi ws shocked and nodded her head in yes...

daya:thik h sari file purvi k pas h tum jaakar le lena...

kavin:hmm...

purvi gave him all the files and said

purvi:thnx...

kavin:hmm...

and he went away takin all his files...

in the evening everyone left bt kavin and purvi were working

purvi felt exhuasted so she went to take coffee...

purvi's pov:sir bhi kaafi time se kaam kr rhe h unke liye bhi coffee le jaati hun...

she went to his desk and he kept his mug on is desk

purvi:sir..coffee...

kavin:thnx...bt ye formality krne ki koi zaroorat nhi h...

purvi:ye koi formality nhi dil se laga tha laga tha ki aapko iski zaroorat h isiliye le aayi thi..

ssaying this she went to her desk took her bag and left for her home...

kavin's pov:srry purvi tumhe hurt krne ka bilkul man nhi tha...

while driving

purvi's pov:jaise mera vo schna sahi tha t kahi na kahi kavin sir ka ye kehna bhi sahi tha...bt sir mein sach mein taye dil se aapse maafi mangna chahti hu...

A/N: so guyzz...kaisa tha chap reviews karo guyzz...last chapk liye reviews zyada nhi aaye...chalo phir guyz..lemmi know hw was it through ur reviews...


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guyzz...i m back kaise ho...iss chap k liye bahot saare reviews aane chahiye...as this one is gonna be the last one of the story...reviews kro guys...all silent readers go violent and review pls...it as joke guyzz...cmon haso...ha ab kaise smile krte hue acche lag rhe ho...**

chapter 8

same day in the evening purvi reached home. she is bit dissapointed by kavin's behaviour

purvi's pov:yeh khya ho rha h main unse pyaar krti hu phir main unpe shaq kaise kar sakti hu?bt shayad vo mujhse pyaar nhi krte tabhi to ria ko aaj bhi itna miss krte h

**dekha guyz...maine purvi di se yeh confess krvaliya ki vo unse pyaar krti h vaise main confess karvane mein maahir hu..ri8 shruts...**

at kavin's residence...he reaches home

kavin's pov:mujhe lagta h ki purvi kahi na kahi sah h kisi bhi ladki ka yeh sochna jaayez h vo bhi uss condition mein jisme purvi h...obviously vo aise hi sochegi...

**Idekha guyz...isse kehte h pyaar galtiya dono ki h bt dono ek dusre ko samjh rhe h vaakai kehna padega PYAAR...TUNE KYA KYA**

next day in the bureau...acp sir:aa gye sab?

daya:haan..sir kyu kya baat h?

acp sir:daya mujhe khabar mili h ki hotel seagreen paradise[srry guyz..aur koi accha naam nhi mila]mein drug del hone wli h international export k liye...

abhijeet:to sir humein waha jaana chahiye

acp sir: haan..abhijeet par hum nhi irf do log

dushyant:sirf do log kyu?

acp sir:dushyant yeh party ek couple party h vaha sirf couple ko invitation hoga..infact dealers bhi couples mein aayenge

abhijeet:to kaun jaayega sir...daya aur shreya ko bhej dte h sir

acp sir:nhui abhi jeet tumhe daya aur daya ko sab jaante h...tumhe party mein koi bhi aasani se pehchan lega...

daya to phir kaun jaayegasir...

acp sir:yahi to sochna h ...agr tum logo k dimaag mein koi suggestion ho to zaroor batana to tab tka gt back to ur work...

yaar guyz...ab tum logo ko pata h ki main KaVi ko bhejne vali hu bt guyz...thodi sochne ki acting kar hi sakte cmon cmon i know u all r great actors...socho sochotab tak main aage ki stry likhti hu...

and he leaves...purvi is working at her desk when daya notices that kavin is starring her...he goes near him...  
><strong>chutki bajate h jisse hamare kavin bhaiya apne sapno ki duniya se bahar aa jate h ...ab inhe kun bataye sapne sone k baad dekhne chahiye khuli aankhon se sapne dekhne wale ko paagal bolte h ...par haa...purvi di ne vaakai kavin bhaiyaa ko pagal kar diyachutki bajate h jisse hamare kavin bhaiya apne sapno ki duniya se bahar aa jate h ...ab inhe kun bataye sapne sone k baad dekhne tha...<strong>

daya:kya baat h kavin kya dekh rhe ho...

kavin:nhi sir kuh nhi ...bas aise hi...

daya:accha...thik h file complete krke mujhe de dena...

kavin:hmm...

afters sometime they all gather around a table updating all the files when kavin cuts his finger while opening the seal...purvi takes his hand and puts in her mouth in order to stop the flow [guyz...know bahot zyada filmy ho gya bt its ok...]kavin is shocked by purvi's this action invited lots of giggles,evil smiles and coughs amng the team...

she fels embarassed and moves away frm there  
>daya:bhai abhijeet yaha kuch to pak rha h subah maine dekha kavin purvi aashiqon ki tarah dekh rha tha...<p>

abhijee:haan...aur abhi yeh...kuch to h inn dono k beech...ek kaam krte h party k liye ACP sir ko inn dono ko suggest krte h

daya:haan...yeh thik rhega...

they go inside and discuss abt this with acp sir...

after sometime they come out...

acp sir:kavin tum aur purvi kal iss party k liye jaaoge

kavin:kya hum dono?

acp sir:kyu koi problem...

purvi:nhi sir hum jaayenge...

acp sir:good...

nxt day in the evenin...purvi is lukin awesom in her black one piece..nd he is lukin dashing in three peice suit

they go inside the hotel...and are waiting fr the dealers to come when an waiters offer them cold drink...they take and drink it...after sometime purvi feels dizzy

purvi:sir mujhe kuch ho rha h mera sar...nd she faints

kavin:purvi purvi kya hua tum...and he too faints...

all the others in the party:kya hua inhe...

person:main inhe hospital le jaata hun...and they are put inside the car...

the person takes them to a old godown and ties them up in such a way that they r facing in opposite direction bt r sitting by taking support of each other...they r blind folded

after sometime kavin gains conciousness...

kavin:yeh main kaha hu...aur yeh mere piche kaun h..purvi kaha h...

purvi too gains conciousness

purvi:main kaha hu?

kavin recognizes her voice...

kavin:purvi tum thik to ho?

purvi:kavin sir...haa mai thik hu...par sir hum yaha kaise aaye...

kavin:purvi hamare drink mein kuch to mila tha...

purvi:sir pehele yaha se nikalne ka koi raasta dhundna pdega...

kavin:yeh blindfold kholte h...par kaise?

purvi:ek raati h main apne muh se aapki patti kholti hu aur fir aap meri khol dena...

kavin:hmm...

and she ties to open his blindfold her lips land on his cheecks and its nthng more than a kiss...

so guyz...dekho purvi di ne kavin bhaiya ko kiss kiya...

and she succeeds in opening it...nw its kavin turn iss time itne kiss nhi ho pate kyuki kavin bhaiya ko dikh rha h na ki patti kaha h...and he opens her blindfold...

they open each others rope nd free themselves...

purvi: ab kya kare?

kavin:yaha se nikalna hoga...vo dekho vo khidki...

they go there..

bt sir yeh to bahot upar h..aa chad sakte h main kaise chadhungi...

kavin:mm...main tumhe utha leta hu...purvi gives an expression uncomfortableness...arrey pls..aur koi opion nhi h hamare paas

purvi:hmm..ok...

he holds her waist and she jumps and he lifts her till the window...she gets on jumps on the other side of the wall and hides...after sometime kavin too comes there...

kavin:kya hu...  
>bt she keeps her hand on his mouth..and signal him to keep quite and shows him the goons sitting ...<p>

goon 1:kyaa mast popat banaya cid waalon ka ronnie d'costa ko arrest kiya na...

goon 2:aur jin do officers ki wajah se boss aaj jail mein h vo ab hamare kabze mein h...

nand something falls...

goon2:kya gira jaa zara jaake dekh...

goon 1:hmm...

he moves in the direction in which our kavi is hiding...

**dhak dhak dhak...guyz,...slow down ur heart beats yaar...inn daravni aaawzon ki vajah se aage likh nhi paaungi...**

goon 1:yaha to kuch bhi nhi h.**..**

and he leaves..jaanana chahoge ki hamare kavi kahan h?..they are lying below the funiture kavin is lying below holding purvi on himself...and they share a cute eyelock...

after sometime they come out...hamare love birds kisi tarah uss jagah se nikal jaate h...

goon1:arrey yeh se kaise bhaag gye chal pakad unn dono ko...

our kavi is running holding each others hand...

wow dono aise bhaag rhe h jaise kavin bhaiya purvi di ko unke shaadi k mandap se bhagaa rhe ho...

one of the goon shot purvi frm behind and she fells dwn he is also abt to short kavin bt somebody shoots him frm behind nd its no one else then abhijeet sir...

kavin screams:purvi...

the team arrests goons and take purvi to hospital kavin is crying bitterly afterall vo purvi se pyaar krte h

in hospital they enter and kavin is holding purvi bridal style...

daya: doctor...

doctor:jldi inhe operation theatre le jaao...aap log yahi rukiye...

kavin is crying...

**bhaiya mat rona purvi di thik ho jaayegi...**

daya:sambhalo apne aap ko kavin sab thik ho jaayega...

doctor comes out...

kavin:kya hua dr. purvi thik to h na?

doctor:dekhiye unka kaafi khoon beh gya h maine goli nikaldi h lekin agr unhone agle 24 ghanto mein response nhi diya to..kuch keh nhi sakte...

hearing this kavin breaks down into tears...

daya: kya hum usse mil skte h?

dr.:nhi abhi nhi unhe abhe icu mein shift kiya jaayega tab mil lena...

daya:thik h thnk u doctor...

purvi is shifted in ICU all of them go inside to meet her kavin goes near her suddenly she opens her eyes...

daya:doctor...purvi ko hosh aa rha h bt

as dr..enters she starts breathing fast as if its hard fr her to breath...her heart rate slws domn and nw its null...

doctor: sorry we hv lost it...

and there are tears in everyones eyes...

kavin:nhi aisa nhi ho sakta...tum mujhe chod kar nhi jaa skti purvi ...purvi aankhen kholo purvi...purvi...

_**Na aaye ho, na aaoge na phone pe bulaoge**_  
><em><strong>Na shaam ki karaari chai, labo'n se yun pilaoge <strong>_  
><em><strong>Na aaye ho, na aaoge, na din dhale sataoge<strong>_  
><em><strong> Na raat ki nashili bye se neendh mein jagaoge<strong>_  
><em><strong> Gaye tum gaye ho kyun, yeh raat baaki hai<strong>_  
><em><strong> Gaye tum gaye ho kyun, saath baaki hai<strong>_  
><em><strong> Gaye tum gaye hum tham gaye har baat baaki hai <strong>_  
><em><strong>Gaye kyun toh jiyein kyun<strong>_

daya tries to control bt cant...

i know guyz..tum log ko mujhe maarne ka man kar rha hoga bt mujhe mrne ka koi shauk nhi h continue reading and here is the climax of the story

kavin:utho purvi...cm on purvi i lv u...

and to everyones surprise purvi heart rate attains a normal which means **guyz..purvi is back to life...**

doctor:miracle... she getting alive...peheli meri life main aisa ho rha h...

she opens her eyes...and has tears in it...

purvi:ab..boliye sir...

kavin:i love you purvi...

purvi: i love you too...

doctor:maine zindagi mein kaafi logo ko pyaar k liye marte dekha h bt peheli baar pyaar k liye jeete hue dekha h...

and kavin hugs her tightly...

abhijeet:dekha maine kaha nhi tha inn dono kbeech kuch h...

they are still in hug...

daya :arrey kavin abhi abhi uski saanse vaapis aayi h...

arrey kavin bhaiya over excited ho rhe h unhe koi batao...abhi abhi purvi di yamraj uncle ko hi bol kar aayi h...somebody seperate them yaar...

**A/N:SO GUYS...KAISA LAGA CHAP...REVIEWS KRNA COZ THIS WAS THE LAST ONE...AUR HAAN JINKE K B'DAY ISS WEEK MEIN H UNKO SACCHE DIL SE SRRY KYU KI ISS WEAK BAHAR JAA RHI HU SO STORY NHI LIKH PAAUNGI...ND HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO U ALL IN ADVANCE...SO I LL UPDT A NEW STORY WITH A NEW YEAR...TAB TAK K LIYE..SASRYAKAL,ADAAB...MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR...AUR NICHE AAPKA NEW YEAR GIFT H LETE JAANA...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KYA NEW YEAR AA GYA KYA JO CHALE AAYE GIFT MAANGNE...AUR HAA JAATE JAATE NICHE JO VO CUTE SA REVIEW BOX HAI NA USME MEIN REVIEW LIKH KAR JAANA...**


End file.
